


Sorry

by flickawhip



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at HHAnon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

“Sorry.”

Suzanne hadn’t stopped apologizing for a long time. Savannah sighed inwardly, she doubted the girl would ever stop apologizing, of course, Suzanne seemed to be waiting for a way to make up for the whole hair incident. 

She paused, waiting for the other girl to leave, then moved to lock the doors, turning her attention to Suzanne again now. 

“Sorry…”

“Dear Suzanne, you need not apologize.”

Of course, she doubted Suzanne would listen to her. Suzanne had paused, still clearly waiting for a way to make up for what she had done to Savannah’s hair. After a little while, quite ignoring the other girl bouncing herself off the glass she had spoken serenely. 

“There is one way…”

“Yes?”

Savannah smiled slightly, Suzanne was too eager to make up for something that hardly bothered her. She had moved closer to the girl, ignoring her light swallow and leant to kiss the girl, the girl’s muffled squeak soon falling silent in the near empty room. Savannah had smiled again as the girl gave in to her, allowing her to touch, caress and tease her way down Suzanne’s slim frame, the girl’s muffled whimper soft, sweetly so. 

Savannah knew she would never talk about what she was doing and yet she delighted in the way the girl’s legs slipped open under her caress, the girl’s body rising to her fingers as she pressed in, setting a pace. 

Many would have asked Suzanne to obey her, perhaps even forced the girl to pleasure her. Suzanne, however, had been innocent and Savannah knew that the girl would feel more that she had made up for what she had done if she herself lost something. 

Suzanne was quivering beneath her, fighting to hold back sobs of pain even as she felt herself grow close to climax. It had been what Suzanne finally allowed herself to come apart, shaking and still fighting back soft sobs, that Savannah spoke gently. 

“That’s a good lass.”


End file.
